The present invention relates to electronic tokens and lock cores that cooperate to determine if access should be granted to the user of the token. More particularly, the present invention relates to electronic lock cores that are interchangeable.
Conventional locksets include a lock cylinder, a lock core that fits within the lock cylinder, and a token that cooperates with the lock core. The lock cylinder can take many forms. For example, the lock cylinder may be a padlock or part of a mortise lockset or cylindrical lockset. No matter what form the lock cylinder takes, the lock cylinder includes an opening that receives the lock core. Traditionally, the lock cores have included mechanical features that cooperated with a mechanical token to determine if the user of the token is granted or denied access through the lockset. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,424,693, 4,444,034, and 4,386,510.
Electronic access control systems interrogate a token having stored codes therein and compare the token codes with valid access codes before providing access to an area. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,042. If the token being interrogated has a valid access code, the electronic access control system interacts with portions of a lockset to permit the user of the token to gain access to the area protected by the lockset.
Access control systems may include mechanical and electrical access components to require that a token include both a valid “mechanical code”, for example, an appropriately configured bitted blade to properly position mechanical tumblers, and the valid electronic access code before the user of the token is granted access. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,826,450, 5,768,925, and 5,685,182. Many of these electromechanical access control systems use power sources and access code validation systems which are not situated in the lock core and token and are thus connected by separate circuitry to the lock core.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a lock system is provided that includes a core body, a lock actuator, a return spring, a solenoid, and a token. The lock actuator is coupled to the core body for rotation about an axis. The blocking body is movable between a first position blocking rotation of the lock actuator about the axis and a second position permitting rotation of the lock actuator about the axis. The return spring biases the blocking body toward the first position. The solenoid has a shaft that is movable between a first position in which the blocking body is locked to prevent rotation of the lock actuator about the axis and a second position in which the blocking body is unlocked to allow rotation of the lock actuator about the axis. Movement of the shaft of the solenoid permits biasing of the return spring. The token is couplable to the lock actuator and the solenoid moves the shaft from the first position to the second position after the token is coupled to the lock actuator.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a lock system is provided that includes a core body, a lock actuator, a blocking body, a solenoid, and a token. The lock actuator is coupled to the core body for rotation about an axis. The blocking body is movable between a first position blocking rotation of the lock actuator about the axis and a second position permitting rotation of the lock actuator about the axis. The solenoid has a shaft movable between a first position in which the blocking body is locked to prevent rotation of the lock actuator about the axis and a second position in which the blocking body is unlocked to allow rotation of the lock actuator about the axis. The token is couplable to the lock actuator to control movement of the shaft between the first and second positions. Mechanical energy is transmitted through the token that urges the blocking body to the second position after the solenoid moves the shaft to the second position.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a lock system is provided that includes a core body, lock actuator, blocking body, return spring, solenoid, and token. The lock actuator is coupled to the core body for rotation about an axis. The blocking body is movable between a first position blocking rotation of the lock actuator about the axis and a second position permitting rotation of the lock actuator about the axis. The blocking body has a longitudinal axis. The return spring is positioned along the longitudinal axis of the blocking body that biases the blocking body toward the first position. The solenoid has a shaft movable between a first position in which the blocking body is locked to prevent rotation of the lock actuator about the axis and a second position in which the blocking body is unlocked to allow rotation of the lock actuator about the axis. The token is couplable to the lock actuator to control movement of the shaft between the first and second positions.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.